The present invention relates to an automatic operation control system for a computer system, and more particularly to an automatic operation control system for controlling the operation of a computer system by automatically generating an operation command most suitable for various events generated while running the computer system, such as an event of change in the program running conditions, an event on a use state of resources, and the like.
Information processing systems or computer systems are nowadays in service all day long, and it is difficult to procure operators for the systems. In view of this, there has been disclosed, in order to provide for manless operation of a computer system, a control system for mutually monitoring computer systems constituting a network, as described, e.g., in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication JP-B-61-6426. According to the control system described in JP-B-61-6426, in the computer systems constituting a network, a start or stop command for a computer system is sent by using a public telephone line while monitoring an accident monitor console, and after the start of the computer systems, data transmission lines dedicated to the computer systems are used for both general data transmission and monitor data transmission, to thereby aim at reducing the operator man power for the systems of the network and reducing the telephone line toll.
As an automatic operation control method which supports manless computer systems, there is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication JP-A-62-182822 a control method wherein two sets of the same operation schedule file are provided in order to change operation schedules without stopping the computer systems.
According to JP-A-62-182822, a computer system in a network is caused to state in response to another computer system via a public telephone line, and dedicated data transmission lines are used for the transmission/reception of monitor data, to thereby aim at reducing the operator man power and the telephone line toll. Although this publication discloses a method of sending and receiving a command signal for starting a computer system, it does not disclose up to a start procedure for a computer system, a control procedure for manless operation of the computer system after it is started, and a control procedure for dealing with a computer system accident.
In the control system described in JP-A-62-182822, two sets of the same schedule file are provided, the schedule file being composed of a schedule table for job execution and a job procedure. While one schedule file is used, the contents of the other schedule file are updated. Upon input of a switch command, a job execution schedule is performed in accordance with the updated contents of the other .schedule file, thereby preventing an interception of automatic operation which otherwise occurs as a result of a change in job execution schedule. The control system described in JP-A-62-182822 is designed to perform an automatic operation by designating the execution start time of each job and executing the job at the designated time. The disclosed technique is concerned with a method of scheduling a job at a designated time. From the standpoint of computer system automatic operation, however, it is seen that the load conditions of the whole system are not still taken into consideration. It is important from the standpoint of computer system automatic operation to reduce the operator man power and perform a proper load operation of a computer system.
From this point of view, the control method according to JP-B-61-6426 also does not teach what type of a control procedure initializes the Operating System (OS) after a command signal for starting a computer system is received, fetching the monitor data of the computer system, the type of computer system, and the like.
Empirical knowledge of an operator is required more and more as the styles of using computer systems more versatile and complicated, such as the composite configuration of plural computer systems, various connections to input/output devices, a combination of batch processing jobs and on-line processing jobs, and the like. Further, in order to realize automatic operation of computer systems, there are some problems to be solved, namely in connection with an event not dealing with operator empirical knowledge, such as a change in computer system configuration, automatic control of an OS control procedure for proper load operation, and the like.